stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
133: PJ
PJ, A.K.A. Experiment 133, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to play practical jokes on unsuspecting victims, hence his name P(ractical) J(oker). His one true place is performing an opening act for Moses' hula gig. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when a fat guy threw his pod into the ocean. In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch, PJ is not wearing his glasses. Appearance PJ is an orange and tan koala-like experiment with a white face and white belly, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, two thin yellow-tipped antennae on his head, no visible ears and a functioning blow-horn for a tail (reminiscent of Harpo Marx's trademark horn) which he squeaks instead of speaking. He wears joke eyeglasses with a fake nose and mustache resembling those of Groucho Marx. Special Abilities PJ is a skilled practical joker. He can play practical jokes by using his surroundings as well as other things he finds. PJ has shown to be skilled in playing the trumpet. Stitch! PJ appears in the Stitch! anime where he was sent by Hämsterviel to play pranks around town disguised as Stitch in order to frame him for the pranks. Gallery screenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|PJ's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-13h25m28s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h47m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h20m59s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h21m30s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h21m21s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h24m30s194.png 687844543.jpg 111241634646.jpg 000525255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h24m40s15.png 32332626123.jpg 46496959999.jpg 68974775.jpg 00000005555555.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h49m12s148.png 999593955.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h49m33s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h49m48s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h26m31s123.png 23525255523.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h38m44s22.png 72923982389.jpg 8280203830.jpg 43963946888.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h39m10s251.png 0005223525.jpg 3252677347.jpg 7966756666.jpg 255885865.jpg 5737733473.jpg 336636644.jpg 664343446.jpg 55555333333.jpg 522212122442.jpg 593939399.jpg 1900083283.jpg 49090909.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h40m50s247.png 188888890480.jpg 174949498.jpg 99993902209.jpg 922385257.jpg 900434343.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h42m21s149.png 623832030.jpg 449141924.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h42m45s137.png 98888844421.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h43m13s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h43m18s221.png 5933923939.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h43m29s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h44m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h44m33s158.png 61111444444.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h44m47s62.png 412122442.jpg 268368368.jpg 2455535335.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h52m29s80.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m38s149.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h47m13s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h54m28s180.png|PJ captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h50m04s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 31.03.13 13-17-57.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-18-46.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-19.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-36.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-17.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-31.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-30.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-47.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-54.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-25.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-48.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-25-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-26-38.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-27-56.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-27-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-28-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-30.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-49.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-30-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-18.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-36.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-09.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-25.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-46.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-34-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-44-38.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-27.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-47-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-58.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-08.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-33.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-09.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-12.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-49.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-53.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-55-37.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-56-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-57-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-58-21.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-59-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-02-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-10.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-42.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-28.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-45.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-54.jpg panes27.jpg Trivia *In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch and the Disney.com Lilo and Stitch experiment gallery, PJ is not wearing his glasses. It is possible that the glasses got broken during battle. *PJ's pod color is white. *PJ is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 133 Primary function: Farceur abilities". Category:Experiments Category:Males